Look After My Boys
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When Dean goes to Hell, Sam and Cas are left to look after Dean's boys, John and Robert Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I have changed a few details for the purpose of this novel. Here is some extra information to help you understand.

_-Sam and Dean have stopped hunting._

_-All of the characters that have died in the seasons, are still dead._

_-Dean was married to a girl named Kathryn Jacobs._

_-They had two boys, John and Robert (named after John Winchester and Bobby Singer)._

_-Kathryn never knew the full extent of what the siblings did, but she did know the basics like protection against the supernatural (salt lines, devil's traps, etc)._

_-When John was 6, his mother, Kathryn, was driving him home from school when they were involved in a car accident. Sam found the car wrecked at the side of the road and was horrified to find them dead._

_-Robert was only 6 months old when his mother died._

_-Grief stricken, Dean tried to make a demon deal to bring them back to life. The crossroads demon refused, but instead offered him the chance to bring back John in exchange for his soul. Knowing that Kathryn would want him to save their son over her, he accepted the deal. The crossroads demon gave him two__ years before he would return for Dean's soul._

_-John is now 8 and Robert is 2._

_-John knows about the supernatural, Robert doesn't._

* * *

Dean was crouched in front of his two sons. "Be good for Uncle Sam."

Robert nodded. "I will Daddy." He smiled.

Dean knew that Robert was too young to understand what was going on. Wiping away a tear with the back of his hand, he turned to his oldest son, John. "You gotta' be brave."

John nodded tearfully. "Don't worry Dad, I'll watch out for Robert." He stated in a quiet, tearful tone.

Dean smiled softly before pulling John into a hug. Dean tried to hold back tears himself as he rested his head lightly on his sons shoulder knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever see him. Pulling away, he then wrapped his arms around Robert. Running a hand through his brown curly hair, it reminded Dean of Sam's hair from when he was around Robert's age.

Sam walked into the room with a sorrow filled expression.

"Uncle Sammy!" Exclaimed Robert as he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Sam's legs.

Sam simply ruffled Robert's hair before looking back at his older brother.

"Robert..." John wiped away tears before walking over to his little brother and lifting him up into his arms. "Why don't we go and play upstairs?" Knowing that his father needed time alone with his little brother, John walked off with Robert.

The brothers heard the door opening.

Turning, Crowley entered the room.

"You can't just come barging in here!" Sam stated in an aggressive tone.

"Actually, Moose, I can. Dean made a deal, and as you probably know, it expires today. I'm just here to collect him." Crowley stated.

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?" Asked Sam.

Crowley furrowed an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To save Dean." Sam replied. "What do you need me to do?"

Dean grabbed Sam from behind in an attempt to turn him round. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam pulled loose from Dean. "Just shut up for a second."

"A deal is a deal, you can't go back on it now." Crowley stated.

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it." Sam explained.

Dean grabbed Sam once again.

"Don't, Dean! You can't leave John and Robert, they've already lost enough!" Sam shouted. "I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes, you are!" Dean stated.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other.

"Yes, you are." Dean's tone was now calmer. "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me."

Sam stared at his big brother, tears building in his eyes. "Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting." Dean looked at his little brother. "Take care of yourself, look after my boys, and my wheels." He sighed. "Just remember what Dad taught you...okay? And remember what I taught you."

Sam threw her arms around him as tears ran down her cheeks.

As the clock struck 12, the Winchester brothers turned to Crowley.

"Ready?" He asked.

Dean smiled at Sam one last time before nodding.

In a flash, Crowley was gone, Dean along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert was sat next to John on his bed. He turned to his big brother. "John, why is Uncle Sam crying?"

John sighed. Hearing the sound of their Uncle crying from downstairs was confirmation that Dad was gone. "He's just upset." He answered softly.

"Why is he upset?" Asked Robert.

"Because Dad has had to go away for awhile."

Robert's eyes widened. "What?" His childlike tone cracked slightly in sadness. "Why?"

"Remember when I explained to you Dad's job?" Began John.

Robert nodded. "He's a mechanic."

"Yeah, that's right. Well Dad has had to go and do a job in Montana for a few months." John lied. He hated lying to Robert, but he knew that it was better for him to believe that Dad would eventually come home.

"Oh, okay." Robert smiled.

"I'm going to go and see Uncle Sam, why don't you set out the army figures and when I come back, we'll have a battle." John smiled.

Robert nodded excitedly. "Okay John."

John climbed off the bed and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Making his way down the stairs, Uncle Sam was stood in the kitchen. Although he wasn't crying anymore, his eyes were still red.

"I told Robert that Dad is working a job in Montana and that he won't be home for a few months." John stated.

Sam turned to his nephew. He hated the fact that John's childhood was beginning to mirror Dean's. The kid was only 8 years old, and he already had the weight of loosing his Mom and Dad, and looking after his little brother on his shoulders. He wanted John to just be a kid for as long as possible.

John sat opposite, and looked down with a expression that showed he was holding back tears.

"John..." Sam began softly. "You know that you can always talk to me, so you don't have to hide your tears from me either."

John looked up at his uncle. "It's all my fault." He burst into tears before standing up from the chair and sprinting off into the living room.

Sam quickly ran after him. "John..." He called softly. "John..." Eventually finding him sat crying with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest, Sam knelt down in front of his nephew and put his hand reassuringly on John's shoulder. "Hey..." He cood, trying to calm him down. "None of this is your fault..." Sam stated softly. "None of it."

John nodded. "Mom died because of me, and know Dad has too."

"John..." Sam began gently.

"No!" John shouted. "Don't lie to me, I know what happened! I heard Uncle Cas and Dad talking the other day. Dad tried to make a deal with a man to save Mom and me, but he only saved me..." Tears trickled down his cheeks. "They're both dead because of me!"

Sam was quite taken aback by how much his eight year old nephew knew about the whole situation. Knowing that no amount of words would lighten John's mood, Sam simply pulled him into a hug.

Resting his head on his Uncle's shoulder, John closed his eyes and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

A quiet sound could be heard before a couple of sheets of paper that were lying on the coffee table suddenly flew through the air before fluttering slowly down to the floor. Sam walked into the living room. There stood Castiel bruised and bloody. His beige trenchcoat had splatters of blood on it and his clothes were ripped and torn. Sam's eyes widened. "Cas!"

"Sam..." Cas' breathing was heavy and his tone was hoarse. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Dropping his silver angel blade on the floor, Cas stumbled fowards.

Rushing over to him, Sam caught Cas' unconscious form. "Woah!" Lifting the skinny angel into his arms, he walked over to the couch before laying him down upon on.

There was a knock at the door. Answering it, Sam payed the pizza guy before closing the door and quickly dumping the pizzas down on the kitchen counter and walking back into the living room.

John descended the stairs after smelling the pizzas, and furrowed an eyebrow at the angel that was lying unconscious on the couch. Simply shaking it off, he walked through into the kitchen and picked up one of the pizza boxes. "Better take this upstairs, it saves having to explain it all to Robert."

"That's probably a good idea." Sam smirked before walking back into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he opened one of the pizza boxes and grabbed a slice.

* * *

After a few minutes, a weak voice could be heard.

"Sam..."

Sam turned to see Cas leaning against the wooden doorframe.

"Cas..." He walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to take his weight. "You need to rest." Supporting him over to the couch, Sam sat him down.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked.

He sighed. "Dean's gone, Crowley took him."

Cas' face was unreadable. "Oh..." It was obvious that Cas was upset about not getting a chance to say goodbye.

"Sorry Cas..." Sam apologised. "So what happened to you?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was the angels, they've cast me out." Cas explained.

Sam's eyes widened. "You've lost your powers!"

Cas nodded.

"But why?"

"I've spent the last two years trying to find a way to save Dean from his demon deal, that has meant I've been in frequent contact with demons. The angels believe that I am a deserter of Heaven and therefore have thrown me out of Heaven." Cas sighed. "How are John and Robert?"

Sam sighed. "Not good."

"That's kind of expected."

He nodded. "But it's still hard on them. Plus, John thinks it's his fault."

Cas furrowed an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Apparently he overheard you and Dean talking about Kathryn's death and the demon deal the other day." Sam explained. "Now he's convinced."

"What about Robert?" Cas asked.

"John told him that Dean's working a job in Montana for a few months." Sam stated before looking at the powerless angel sat next to him. "I just don't want them to have to go through what we did when we were their age. I mean, what am I supposed to say when a few months has passed and Robert begins to ask when Dean's coming back, we can't just keep lying to him."

"We'll have to think of something, but it's not going to be easy. They are Winchester's after all, it's kind of in their programming to be difficult."

Sam just looked at Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sam's POV-**

Lying awake on the guest bed, I stared up at the blank ceiling taking in all the bumps and cracks with only one thing circling through my head. Dean. He had only been gone for less than 24 hours and I already missed him. Sighing, my mind turned to John, and how he must be feeling. Poor kid. And Robert, how were we ever going to explain to him that his daddy's never coming back. He's gonna' think that his dad left him, and that's as far from the truth as you can possibly go. Dean loves those kids, and will continue to even when he's in Hell. And so do I, and I'm pretty sure Cas even does too. Now I'm an expert on deadbeat dads, and I will not let that kid believe that his father was just another one of them. If it's the last thing I do, I will give those kids a childhood, they deserve that much after the events that have already plagued them from an early age. For John, it was the car accident and having to witness the death of his mother, and now his father too. And for Robert, he took it hard enough when Dean and Sam explained to him softly about how mummy wasn't coming back because she had gone to Heaven to live with the angels. And Kathryn would be in Heaven, she was the sweetest person I had ever met, and had never done anything to harm anyone ever. You never know, maybe she's met our folks up there. She always wished she could have met them. Dad will be happy to see that she knows a little bit about the supernatural, and Mom, well I'm sure she'll just be proud to know that she has a daughter in law, and grandkids. Damn, I wish they were still around.

"Uncle Sam..." Came a quiet voice as I felt a gentle tug of the sheet.

Turning, Robert was stood at the side of the bed clutching a one eared teddy under one arm. He was dressed in his Batman pyjamas. I smiled.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

He nodded.

Leaning down, I lifted him up and onto the bed.

Robert clambered under the sheets and rested his head back against the pillows before snuggling into me. He sniffled.

"Hey." My tone was soft as I looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"I miss daddy..." He stated as a tear trickled down his cheek.

I caught the tear with my finger and gently pulled him into a hug. "I know, Robert..." I stroked his curly brown hair. "I know..."

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Awakening the next morning, John walked into his little brother's room before his eyes widened at the sight of an empty bed where he had left the two year old last night. Gasping, he rushed out of the room and down the corridor before he noticed that the door of the guest room was pushed open slightly. Seeing Robert and Uncle Sam fast asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, he smiled softly, because he knew that Robert was always an Uncle's boy, and always had been. John found that he had always been more open with his Uncle Sam then he had been with his Dad. He didn't know why. He knew that Uncle Sam was finding it hard now that Dad had gone, and so was Robert. It had been the same when Mom died. Robert cried for days after her death, and the only person he would open up to was Uncle Sam. This time though, Uncle Sam wasn't as strong as he had been back then. Robert found love and protection in him. That's what he needed, someone that wasn't going to leave him...

The eight year old jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Uncle Cas was smiling softly down at him.

"You're just like your Dad."

John scoffed while looking down. "No I'm not, Dad was amazing, he was a hero. I'm nothing like him."

"I meant in the fact that you worry too much." Cas stated. "Your Dad was always protective of Sam like you are of Robert when they were younger. Even when Sam was in his twenties and thirties."

"Was that when they used to fight monsters?" John asked.

Cas nodded.

"Because monsters killed Grandma, Grandad and Uncle Bobby?"

Cas nodded once again. "You should go back to sleep, it's still early."

John nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Sam's POV-**

Walking downstairs, Cas was asleep out on the couch. It was going to take a while to get used to him being human. I noticed that his wounds had healed. Going through into the kitchen, I opened one of the cupboards above the sink and took out the box of cereal inside. I then started opening random cupboards in search of bowls.

"Bottom cupboard." John stated as he too walked in.

"Thanks." I nodded before opening the correct cupboard and taking out two bowls. Placing them down on the table, I opened the fridge and took out the milk carton before placing that down too.

"You forgot the spoons." John stated with a smile before retrieving them and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah." I smiled back.

"Hey, Uncle Sam?" John began.

"Yeah?" I took a seat opposite him at the table.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked softly.

"He wasn't just my Dad, he was your brother too." John stated.

Looking at my nephew, I realised how mature he was for his age. Just as Dean had been. All I could see in his was my older brother, and that showed in his love for his younger brother and the need that he had to protect him from the evil surrounding them, his selflessness, his bravery, and his loyalty towards family. He had all of the values that came with Dean, and that scared me. No eight year old should have that kind of responsible thrust upon him. John would argue though that Robert was his baby brother and that he had to protect him, just as Dean would argue the same point over me. Despite all this though, the evnts which have taken place continue to prove my theory right. The name Winchester is a curse. "John, when me and your Dad were younger, we used to hunt all kinds of evil. Demons, Wraiths, Skinwalkers, and although we hated it, neither of us would have given it up for anything. In the beginning, we were so set on killing the yellow eyed demon that killed our Mom and my girlfriend, that nothing else seemed to matter. In the days before Dean killed the thing, I was planning on going back to college, but things happen and your priorities change. I've been through enough over the years to know that you gotta' stick strong in situations like this, and that's what we're going to do." I smiled reassuringly. "Your Dad once came up with a name for us, you know." I smirked. "He called us Team Free Will."

"Team Free Will?" John smirked.

"I know, it sounds stupid but it pretty much meant that we weren't going to be bossed around and controlled by demons and angels anymore." I looked at John. "So what are we going to do?"

"Stick strong." He smiled.

"That's right, cause we're Team Free Will. We have an ex hunter, you, Robert, and a powerless angel." I laughed.

John also began to laugh. "Great team we got there."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Third Person POV-**

Later that morning, Robert came down the stairs. Reaching the living room, his eyes immediately caught the sight of Cas lying on the couch. He walked over to him and lightly gripped the material on the arm of his trenchcoat before shaking it.

"Uncle Cas..." He called softly.

Cas groaned before flickering his eyes open to see the young boy standing before him.

"Hi Uncle Cas." Robert smiled.

Cas smiled back. "Morning." Sitting up on the couch, he looked around before at the room he was in before turning back to the little Winchester who was still staring at him.

"If you're an angel, then why don't you have wings?" Robert asked.

"I do have wings, it's just humans can't see them." Cas answered.

"Why?" The young child queried.

"Because humans can only see my vessel, my true form is too overwhelming. So is my voice."

"Why?" He queried again.

"Robert, stop annoying Uncle Cas!" Sam called from the kitchen. "Come and get some breakfast."

Robert ran off into the kitchen.

John tapped on the chair next to him indicating for Robert to sit down. He then held out his hand to help his brother up.

Robert took hold of his brother's hand as he clambered onto the chair.

John pushed a Tigger bowl in front of him before filling it with Lucky Charms and drowning them in milk.

Picking up the spoon, Robert scooped up some of the cereal before stuffing it into his mouth with a childish grin.

John smirked as he shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

Cas walked into the kitchen.

"You want breakfast, Cas?"

"No thanks." Cas answered.

Sam cast a hand through his hair before yawning. "Sorry, it's be a long couple of days."

John immediately picked up on how tired his Uncle seemed to be. "Well why don't you go back to bed? I'll look after Robert."

Sam shook his head. "It's okay."

"I can look after them." Cas stated.

Sam looked at his nephew. "Are you sure?"

John nodded. "Go back to bed, you need the sleep."

Sighing, Sam eventually nodded reluctantly. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." John reassured.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He stated before walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Uncle Sam?" Asked Robert.

"He's just upset that Dad's had to go away." Answered John.

"So when Dad comes back, he'll be happy again?" He grinned.

John nodded. Although he hated lying to his little brother, he knew it was for the best.

"I hope Daddy will be back soon then." The youngest Winchester had finished his bowl of Lucky Charms, so clambered down from the chair and walked off into the living room contently, oblivious to the emotions of grief, pain and sadness around him. His innocence was still intact, and John was determined to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to discover what was really out there like he did when he was younger, the hard way, just like his Father and Uncle had in their childhoods too.

John turned to Cas. "Is it true, is there nothing you can do to save Dad?"

Cas looked at John for a few seconds before sighing. "Yes...I've been cast out of Heaven, my powers have been taken away from me. I'm sorry."

John sighed. "It's okay, I just can't imagine him not being here."

Kneeling down in front of his best friend's eldest child, Cas took hold of John's hands and smiled softly. "I will do everything I can to bring him back."

John nodded as a tear trickled down his cheek. Sniffling the unshed ones amounting in his eyes back, he wrapped his arms slowly around Cas before burying himself into his shoulder.

Cas wrapped his arms around John before squeezing him gently. "Don't cry young Winchester." He then patted him gently on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**10 years later**

"John, Robert!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Came the response from Dean's eldest as he made his way down the stairs, stuffing books into his backpack as he descended.

"It's John's fault we're late." Robert stated, following his brother. "I couldn't get in the bathroom because he was staring at himself in the mirror." He slung his backpack over his shoulders. "Surprise you didn't break it how long you were in there." He smirked.

John smacked Robert lightly across the back of the head. "Bite me, Robbie."

"It's Robert." He corrected.

Sam smiled for a second as he the boys reminded him of him and Dean.

"I can't believe we're gonna' be late, again." Robert stated.

"It'll be fine, Geek Boy." John teased.

"Hey!" Robert scowled before walking out of the house.

Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's oldest's attention.

John turned to his Uncle.

Taking something out of his pocket, Sam handed them to John.

The keys to the Impala.

John's eyes widened as he looked down at them. "Seriously?" He looked back up at his Uncle.

Sam nodded with a smile. "It's your Dad's after all. He would want you to have it."

An appreciative smile lit up John's face.

"You need to take care of her." Sam stated. "That's your Dad's baby, I got so much crap off him over the years because of that car." He smiled.

"When did Dad get it?" John asked.

"Well it was our your Grandfather's before it was your Dad's. The thing was practically our home when we were little. Dean got given it not long after his 18th birthday, so I thought I should keep up the tradition."

"I don't know what to say." Dean's eldest shook his head, still in shock. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Hey, at the weekend, I'll show you how to take care of her if you want?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I would love that."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Well go on, you don't want to be late."

"Thanks." John smiled before walking out of the house.

A few seconds later, the sound of the Impala's engine could be heard firing up before she drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

My phone rang. Taking it out of my pocket, the caller ID read unknown. I clicked accept. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr Winchester?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Sorry to bother you, Mr Winchester. My name is Rachel Strand, and I'm calling from Lawrence High." She explained. "Would it be possible for you to come down here?"

I sighed. "Sure."

* * *

Walking into the school, the receptionist showed me to the Principal's office. I knocked on the door before being told to enter. I opened the door.

"Mr Winchester, thanks for coming down."

Entering the office, I noticed John sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Call me Sam." I sat down in the seat next to John.

John didn't look overly bothered.

"I'm afraid we haven't met." She stated. "Gen Andrews, I'm the Principal here at Lawrence High. Now John was sent to my office earlier after he was caught fighting a younger year."

_Seriously?_

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"Well, the parents of the kid are obviously not happy. They want John expelled, but the school won't do that. So we're gonna' suspend him for a week." She stated. "Violence is not tolerated here, and we expect our seniors to set an example to our younger students, not beat them up. This is your very last warning." The Principal paused. "You're a smart kid, John, and until today, your record was spotless. What made you lash out like that?"

"The kid deserved it." John finally spoke up.

_He's too much like Dean for his own good._

"John!" I scorned.

"That is not a reason to hurt another student." The Principal stated.

"I'm sorry about this." I apologised for him.

"We will have John back next Wednesday."

I nodded.

* * *

As we walked out of the doors of the building, I was furious. Looking at John, I held out my hand. "Keys."

"What?" John furrowed an eyebrow.

"Keys, now!"

He took them out of his jacket pocket and reluctantly handed them to me.

Walking down to the parking lot, I located the Impala before unlocking it and climbing in.

The rest of the drive back to the house was in silence, neither of us saying a word.

* * *

Entering the house, I turned to John. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you punch that kid?"

"I didn't." He answered.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"Robert did. But the kid friggin' deserved it." John stated. "The kid's been bullying him for months, I only found out today. I was planning on bustin' the scrawny shit's jaw, but Robert beat me to it." He explained. "As soon as he'd done it, you could see how guilty he felt. So I threatened the kid by saying that if he told anyone that Robert did it, I'd give him a cracked skull to match his jaw."

"You shouldn't have done that." I stated.

"And let Robert take the blame for it? He's my little brother, it's my job to look after him."

Looking down at the keys, I handed them back to John before walking off.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam." Came a quiet response.

* * *

**-John's POV-** _~Later~_

Sat on the couch in the living room, I heard the door open.

"Hey." I called before noticing him. "Robbie?" My eyes widened as I rushed over and knelt down in front of him.

Robert's eye was a mix of purple and black, while his brown hair was a mess. Three of his fingers were badly swollen, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Robbie?" I asked softly.

Robert didn't say anything. Instead, he just closed the gap between us and buried himself against me.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close in a reassuring embrace. "It's okay, Robbie. Everything's gonna' be okay." I cood before turning my head. "Uncle Sam!" I shouted.

Seconds later, Uncle Sam came down the stairs and noticed the sobbing bundle in my arms. "Robert." He rushed over, also kneeling down in front of him. "What happened?"

"Mark's friends beat me up." Robert answered in a weak tone.

Uncle Sam noticed his fingers and gently lifted them to take a better look. "They're broken." He stated. "How did they do this?"

"Slammed them in a locker door."

* * *

After we got Robbie cleaned up, Uncle Sam strapped his fingers before giving him some Tylenol to help with the pain, and putting him to bed. The kid was wrecked, and so feel asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

I walked into the living room with Uncle Sam and sat down on the couch.

"I'll keep him off school tomorrow, he needs some time to recover." Uncle Sam stated.

I nodded. "I'll look after him."

Uncle Sam furrowed an eyebrow for a second before he obviously remembered that I had been suspended.

"I swear, those kids, I'm gonna' rip their lungs out."

I saw Uncle Sam twitch a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I had this problem when I was at school. With us moving around so often, we would average 4, maybe 5 schools a month, so I found it hard to make friends. Anyway, in one school, I got bullied by this kid named Dirk. He punched me, and when your Dad found out...Well, he threatened to rip the kids lungs out too."

I smirked.

"How much can you remember about your Dad?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Bits and pieces. That sounds really bad..."

"No." Uncle Sam shook his head. "It doesn't. You were just a kid when he died, it's understandable. I can't remember my Mom either."

"Yeah, but you were six months old when she died, not eight." I stated. "Where's Uncle Cas?" I asked, changing the subject.

Uncle Sam shrugged. "He just took off a couple of days ago."

"He has a habit of doing that." I smirked.

"Oh you have no idea." Uncle Sam smirked too. "It was twenty times worse when he was an angel."

We laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone was in the house!**

Sprinting upstairs, I entered Robert's room.

"John? What's going on?" Robert asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"We need to get out of here." I stated.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, now come on." Grabbing him by the arm, I pulled him out of the room.

A crash could be heard downstairs.

Robert gasped as it all sunk in.

"John...Robert...come out, come out wherever you are." A voice downstairs teased.

"Change of plan." Pushing Robert back into his bedroom, I motioned towards the bed. "Climb under, don't make a sound, and don't come out under any circumstances, no matter what you see or hear. You understand?"

"But John, you can't-"

"Get under the bed, Robert!"

He did as he was told.

Running across to Dad's old room, I pulled open the top drawer of the side table. "Sorry Dad." I smashed the flimsy wood before taking out the silver gun with mother of pearl hand grips that was hidden inside along with five bullets. After quickly loading the gun, I slowly made my way out into the hallway.

"John..." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned, but not quick enough.

The demon with ink black eyes swished his hand to the side causing me to be flung to the side. I crashed down the stairs before landing at the bottom in a heap. "Gah!" I moaned, knowing just from the pain alone that my leg was broken.

As the demon began to slowly descend the stairs, I shuffled backwards as quickly as I could. Bumping into the side table, the lamp feel down from it. Quickly picking it up, I threw it at the demon.

"Nice try, but it's gonna' take alot more than that to take down something like me."

Glancing up, I noticed Robert on the landing looking through the wooden railings.

_Damn it, Robert!_

"Aww..." The demon pouted. "Little Johnny Winchester. You look just like your Dad. Shame you were abandoned by him."

"Shut up!" I tried to discretely reach for the gun.

"Leaving you all alone and defenseless. Everyone's left you John. Have you noticed that? Mommy. Daddy." He looked down. "You see, I have you all to myself. No one to interrupt, so I take my time, and make every second more painful than the last."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

I noticed that Robert had snuck down the stairs.

"Why not?" He shrugged before grabbing hold of my broken leg in a vice like grip and twisting it.

"Ahh!" I screamed out as white hot pain surged through my leg.

"John!" Robert screamed.

The demon immediately turned to him.

My eyes widened. "Robert, run!" I screamed.

Robert sprinted off.

The demon quick on his tail.

Grabbing the gun, I fired three shots into the demon's back. "Come and get me you black eyed son of a bitch!" I shouted.

The demon turned to me and walked over, anger flaring in his eyes. "You little piece of trash!" He back handed me across the face before scrunching his hand into a fist.

I gasped as my windpipe became blocked. Hands at my throat, I could do nothing as he starved me of oxygen. Black spots began to cloud my vision as I could feel could feel consciousness slipping away from me. My eyes began to flicker.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"John!" Robert screamed as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

The demon turned to him with a sinister smile.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." John's weak tone struggled. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"No!" The demon screamed with an angry roar.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." John collapsed to the floor as unconsciousness finally claimed him.

Black smoke erupted from the demon's mouth before dissipating.

"John!" Robert ran over to his brother and dropped to his knees beside him. Lifting his brother slightly so that his head was resting in his lap, tears continued to fall. "Please...Please, John..." He begged. "You have to wake up...Please..."

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Walking into the house, my eyes widened as I caught sight of Robert crying over John. I ran over. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Robert shook his head. "There was a man in the house."

I knelt down and took John's unconscious body off Robert. "John?" His face was pale, and his throat was bruised where he had obviously been strangled. I then noticed the angle his leg was at. "John?" I panicked.

There was no response.

"He needs a hospital. Call 911."

Robert nodded and rushed off.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr Winchester, but you're going to have to wait in the corridor until we get your nephew stable." The doctor stated.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Your nephew was without oxygen for a minute, we don't know what damage that might have caused."

"But it's treatable though, right?" Thousands of scenarios were running through my head right now.

"Please Mr Winchester, there waiting area is just down the hall."

Reluctantly, I walked off down the hospital corridor and sat down on one of the plastic seats.

_A demon attacked the house, and John and Robert were defenseless against it. A friggin' demon, man, and I wasn't there to protect them!_

A tear trickled down my cheek. "I can't do this, Dean." I whimpered, as I shook my head.

"Of course you can."

I turned to see Dean sat next to me. "I'm imagining you."

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "But what the hell."

"Dean, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"For what?" He asked. "You've done everything I asked and more. You've given everything. You're all they have. And they're all you have. You're their Father, Sam." Dean stated softly.

I shook my head. "You're their Dad, Dean."

"Yeah, the one they can barely remember."

"That doesn't mean anything." I stated.

Dean smiled softly. "I'm proud of you, Sammy."

I smiled, tearfully.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he pulled me against his side.

"I've missed you, Dean."

"I've missed you too, Sammy."

* * *

**-John's POV-**

Finally becoming aware of my surroundings, I found myself able to flicker my eyes open. A heart monitor was hooked up and beeping next to me. It was night now, as the whole room was shrouded in darkness. I glanced at the clock on the wall. '4:32AM'. Looking around, I noticed Uncle Sam asleep in an worn leather chair beside my bed. I smiled. Ever since Dad died, he's been there for us, looked after us, put up with every teenage mood swing...I was only eight years old when we lost Dad, and Uncle Sam made it his mission to make sure that Robert and I had as normal lives as we could possibly have despite all the crap that had happened. He gave up everything to do that, and he's never complained. We're not even his kids, but over the years, he's been like a second Dad to us. Robert can barely remember Dad, he was too young. When he was younger, and used to have nightmares, Uncle Sam used to calm him down by telling him about Dad and how amazing he was. Sometimes I forget that the two of them were brothers. Uncle Sam told me one night about their lives when they were younger and what they used to do. It's scary to think what's out there, and today proves that you can never be prepared for it. Him and Dad used to drive across the country killing monsters, saving hundreds of people as they did. They'd faced everything from demons, to skinwalkers, ghosts, to something called a Leviathan. I could never imagine having a life like that.

Uncle Sam stirred before noticing that I was awake. "John." He leant forward, resting his elbows on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You okay? That demon did one hell of a job on you."

I nodded. "Is Robert alright?"

Uncle Sam scoffed with a smile. "Yeah, he's fine. All thanks to you." He paused. "Robert told me what you did back there. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"That thing was going to kill Robert." I stated. "I had to distract it somehow."

"By using yourself as bait?" Uncle Sam's voice raised, but it was obvious that it was due to worry instead of anger.

"I'm okay." I reassured. "And so's Robert, so that's all that matters."

"By the way, how did you know that exorcism?" Uncle Sam asked.

"I found it in one of your old books. I read that it could exorcise a demon when recited, so I thought that it wouldn't hurt to learn it., just in case something ever did happen. Quite glad I did now." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." Uncle Sam smiled. I noticed the bags under his eyes aswell as the dark red marks from where he had obviously been crying.

"You look beat." I stated.

"I'm fine." Uncle Sam shook his head. "Cas is going to bring Robert over in the morning."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." I smiled.

In that moment, I swore that I could see tears amounting in Uncle Sam's eyes. He stood up, and hugged me gently, being careful not to disrupt the IV in my wrist.

"Get some sleep." He sat back down in the seat. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled once again, before letting myself slowly drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the door to my room opened, and Cas and Robert walked in.

"It's good to see you awake, John." Cas smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Cas." I smiled back.

Robert didn't say a word, his gaze fixed down on the floor. I knew that he must be feeling guilty about what happened, despite the fact that none of this was his fault. He looked so upset.

"Hey..." I called softly.

He looked up and over at me.

"Come here." I smiled.

Robert walked over.

I leant forwards and lifted him onto the bed so that he too was resting back against the pillows. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "Give me a hug."

Robert smiled and wrapped his arms around me, obviously satisfied that I wasn't mad at him.

"It's not your fault you know." I stated softly.

"You don't have to lie just to try and make me feel better." Robert responded.

"I'm not lying." I paused and looked down at him in my arms. "You're my little brother, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

Robert smiled. "Oh..." He had obviously just remembered something. "Me and Uncle Cas brought you something."

Uncle Cas smirked before giving Robert what he was motioning at.

Robert handed me a white cardboard box. Opening the lid, I looked at him. "You bought me pie?"

Robert nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks, Robbie."

"It's-" Robert went to correct me, but stopped himself.

"It's Robert, I know." I finished for him with a smile. "You want a slice?" I asked.

Robert shook his head. "It's yours."

"I reached across to the side table and picked up the plate on it. Taking out one of the slices, I put it on the plate before handing it to Robert.

"Thanks, John." Robert smiled.

"You're welcome, Robbie."

* * *

After being discharged from hospital, the docs supplied me with a pair of metal crutches to help me get around. Ever since I'd got back, Robert and Uncle Sam did nothing but fuss over me.

Sitting on the couch with my casted leg propped up on the coffee table, I noticed Uncle Sam furrow an eyebrow as he was clearing up the living room.

"What?" I asked.

Kneeling down, he pulled something out from under the couch. Standing up again, I realised it was Dad's gun.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"For what?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have took Dad's gun, I know we weren't supposed to go through Dad's stuff, but I knew it was there and I thought it might work. Then I realised it was a demon, and wished I'd darted to the kitchen."

"It's okay." Uncle Sam shook his head and sat down next to me, before looking down at the gun in his hand. "This was your Dad's favourite gun. He always used to use it back when we used to hunt. I'm surprised you knew it was there, your Dad hid it well."

"I can vaguely remember when Mom was shouting at him because she had found it lying around. I watched to see where he had hid it so I knew where to keep Robert away from." I explained.

"Yeah, Kathryn was not pleased." He winced with a smirk. "And your Dad wasn't the only one that got screamed at by her for that."

I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just not used to hearing her name."

Uncle Sam smiled. "I wish you could have known your Mom for longer. She was amazing! Beautiful. One of the kindest people I have ever met. And also one of the most stupid, I mean she allowed two broken ex hunters into her life, married one of them and let the other one live with them."

I laughed. "She probably wouldn't have wanted it any other way." I paused. "I mean, I can't remember much about Dad, but I know that if he was anything like you, then he would have been awesome." I turned to Uncle Sam. "How did you and Dad meet Mom?"

"Your Dad and I stopped hunting in 2015, after a horrific case. We thought it was just a simple salt and burn, but it wasn't. When we got there, we found that it wasn't a ghost, it was a poltergeist. Before we could react, the thing had already knocked your Dad unconscious. I just managed to get rid of it before it slashed me up anymore. We were both losing a lot of blood, but your Dad was a lot worse off then I was, so I drove to the hospital doing 95 all the way praying that there wasn't any cop cars around. Luckily there wasn't. So we got to the hospital, got stitched up, your Dad hit on all the nurses."

I smirked.

"But the nurse that treated your Dad, was your Mom."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Uncle Sam nodded. "She couldn't discharge us without an address, which we obviously didn't have, so she said that we could stay at her place for the night. Soon one night became two, two became a week, a week became months. And not long after that, your parents got engaged. We moved here, a year and a half before you were born, because your Mom and Dean knew they wanted kids. Your Dad didn't care whether they were boys or girls, he just knew that he would like two. Everything was strange though, because hunters aren't supposed to have a normal life. So for me and your Dad to be A, alive and B achieving normality, it was just unheard of. When they had the scan for you, your Mom and Dad wanted to know what you were. Your Dad rang me from the room to tell me that they were having a boy." He smiled softly. "I was even at the hospital when you were born. Your Uncle Cas and I were sat in the hallway of the hospital waiting for the news. I was the first to see you after your parents. You'd been taken down to the ward where they monitored all the newborns, so your Dad asked if I would go down so he could stay with your Mom. So I did, and I was walking through this room which was full of newborn babies with no idea which one was you because obviously they weren't very distinguishable. And then as I walked down one of the rows, I heard to noise. Like a bang, bang, bang. And I looked across at one of the plastic cots, and this baby was just kicking the bottom of the cot so hard that it was tipping it slightly and causing it to bang off the metal framing. And I was thinking,this one's going to be Dean's isn't it? Every other baby in the room is quite happily just sleeping or gurgling, and then there's this one. And sure enough, I looked at the name tag. 'John Samuel Winchester', named after your Grandad. And me for some reason. Don't know why, I guess your Mom and Dad just went a bit insane. So yeah, I said hello, then as I was stroking your cheek, your tiny little hand came up and squeezed my finger before refusing to let go of it. I was just thinking, this one's gonna' be a little troublemaker." He smiled once again. "Your Uncle Cas was the only one that could get you to stop crying. Don't know why. But you would always stop whenever he picked you up or started talking to you." He paused. "Oh the next thing was godparents. Do you know who your godparents are?"

"Emm...Well I'm guessing you and Uncle Cas..."

"Yep."

I didn't have a clue, so shrugged.

"Me, Uncle Cas, Auntie Charlie, Auntie Jen, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Garth." He explained.

"I didn't realise how many godparents I had."

"They were the only friends we had left. We didn't had any family left alive. Kathryn didnt have any family on her side, so they just went with them. They're all practically family as you know though." He smiled.

I nodded. "We have the coolest godparents." I laughed. "I mean, Uncle Cas was an angel, Auntie Charlie is amazing with computers and can hack practically anything she wants, Jen is hilarious, Uncle Kevin is a genius, and Uncle Garth..." I paused. "Well he's just funny."

Robert came down the stairs and walked over.

Uncle Sam lifted up Robert before sitting him down on his knees. "And then you came." He smiled.

"Your Dad and Mom told you that you were going to have a brother or sister, and you were determined that you wanted a brother."

"How long did it take you to release it was a boy." I laughed.

"Hey!" Robert smirked before hitting me on the arm.

Uncle Sam just shook his head. "You were a lot smaller than John was when he was a baby. Tiny. I always used to worry that if I picked you up, I'd break you, you were that fragile. Your Mom had to tell me to stop being a wimp."

We laughed.


End file.
